Umi's bunny
by Negitoro
Summary: What happens when kashikoi kawaii Erichika falls in love with love arrow shoot? Drama. Love. More love. Also, cops and robbers. Rin and Hanayo were harmed in the making of this.


Umi's bunny

* * *

"Sonoda Umi. You're under arrest." The blonde declared as she secured a firm hold of the said girl.

It was a lazy afternoon, the idol research group's members were sitting around in the room, waiting for the third years to arrive.

"Haaaaaau, why are they taking so long?" Honoka exhaled as she slumped onto the table, letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"Well... The third years are preparing for their exams after all... So it's inevitable that they'll be held back for extra lessons." The grey-haired girl attempted to explain to Honoka, giving her a small massage every now and then.

Honoka let out a sigh again as she went back to her dazed state. The other members weren't any more energetic. Hanayo was dozing off with Rin and Maki was fiddling with her phone, but her expression seemed a tad tired as well.

Usually being the one to tire them out from her vigorous dance practices, she felt that maybe they should skip practice today seeing as to how tired they were. However, with the impending Love Live tournaments, that wasn't something that she could easily decide. She needed something that could hype the girls up, something that was fun, something that was heart-throbbing. At this moment, a brilliant idea slipped into her mind.

Let's play cops and robbers.

"Haaaaa?! They just left a note and left?! To think that the great Nico Ni even came down here for them." The raven-haired girl exclaimed in an annoyed tone as fumes came out from her twintails.

The blonde remained silent despite the girl's annoyed remarks, mostly because Maki left her she presume. She picked up the flimsy piece of paper, unfolding it, she realised that there was a small bunny drawn at the corner of the page. She chuckled a little at the drawing, already fully aware of the author of this note.

"Dear third years.

We will be conducting a cops and robbers session today before dance practice. As you're late, you three are decided as the cops. Please come and find us.

Sonoda Umi"

"Eh? Cops and robbers huh." She muttered to herself as she absent-mindedly neatly folded the note and slotted it in her skirt's pocket. Zipping it to ensure that said note wouldn't fall out anytime soon.

"Cops and robbers? Isn't that nice~" The spiritual girl grinned devilishly as she flexed her hands in a suggestive manner. The action triggered the scarring memories of Yazawa Nico Nico experiences with those hands and she could only shudder at the sheer thought of what would happen to the robbers caught by this cop.

"Alright. Then we shall head out to catch those girls. Nozomi will be in charge of the school garden, Nico and I will be in the school building." The blonde instructed as she thoroughly planned out a system where they would have the highest efficiency. Also, she would like to minimize the number of casualties from Nozomi's wrath...

Seeing Nozomi warm up for the game, Nico couldn't help but whisper, "I'm so glad that I'm on the same team..."

Eri patrolled the quiet and seemingly empty hallway, trying to mute her footsteps in case of scaring away her prey. Although the screams heard from the garden was much scarier. She peeked out the window to investigate the commotion in the garden, to find Rin freezing in Nozomi's hands, a petrified Hanayo trembling not far away.

"Already casualties." She sighed as she slid open the door to one of the classrooms. Empty.

Letting out yet another sigh, she roamed the empty hallways again, in search of a particular girl as she grasped the note, doodling on it as she wandered down the path.

"Maki-chan~ You're not going anywhere!" A familiar voice exclaimed in a teasing manner. Only a gasp to be heard in response before a large thud.

The blonde made a mental note, Hanayo, Rin, Maki and Nico down. Now there were only the second years left. With Nico being too preoccupied to participate in the game, there were only two cops too. At the thought of the second years, her breath hitched as she thought about a certain bluenette. She could still catch her. At that thought, a smile slipped onto her face as she started surveying the surroundings in a light-spirited manner.

She slid open the door to the student council room. It sure was nostalgic despite it only being a short period of time since she stepped down. However, that means that there was only a short amount of time left in Otonakizawa. A pang of sorrow hit. She had to improve her relationship with her. Yes, she must improve her relationship with her. If not, the regret would haunt her forever.

She sighed.

She wanted to indulge herself in another extra second of the girl's laughter, flustered stuttering, melodious voice and the sound of her clapping in sync with Eri's dancing. If only she could stare into the girl's warm golden orbs that sparkled brighter than any stars for as long as she liked and hold her hands while she told her how much she loved her before sneaking a couple of kisses, shocking and embarrassing the girl.

The things she wanted to do was endless.

If only time could stand still.

Pursing her lips, she blinked her eyes. Tears were starting to be shed. She shook her head and covered her mouth, holding back any cries that were waiting to be released.

At this moment, the door to the student council room was slammed open as a bluenette stepped in hurriedly. She panted anxiously but was slowly relaxing as she sat on the polished floor. Turning her head, she made eye contact with the cop.

"... Eri..."

"Umi... Harasho..."

The girl wanted to stand up and run out of the room but a menacing laughter was lurking in the hallways. The beautiful cocktail-blue shade was beginning to darken into gravel-grey. Large pillows of cloud were forming, blotting out the old-gold colour of the sun. The first splatter of rain fell. Thunder roared as the shadow of washi washi projected into the room.

Acting quickly, Eri pulled the girl into her arms, briefly making eye contact with the girl before pushing her under the table.

The door slid open as the third year stepped in.

"Ah, Erichii, did you see any robbers?" The girl questioned as she flexed her hands.

"Nope, I didn't see any. Why are you in the school building? Never mind that, I probably need some help now that Nico is out." She laughed nervously as Umi shivered under the table in fear of Nozomi finding her.

"Hmmm. I found Nicochii and Maki-chan but decided not to interrupt them- Ah Honoka-chan!" She exclaimed, pointing at a ball of orange zooming past the hallway before chasing after it.

The pitter patter of raindrops against the window ensued.

"E-Eri, is it safe?" The bluenette whispered as she signaled for the girl to go join her in her hiding. Bending down, Eri crawled under the table as requested.

"Un. I think so." She replied as she sat next to the girl. Silence started to envelope the couple and Eri swore that her racing heartbeat could be heard. She hugged her knees tightly as she stole glances at the girl who was still oblivious to her rapid heartbeat.

Just as Eri was about to calm down, she was alarmed by Umi's sudden question. "Eri, shouldn't you be arresting me now?" The bluenette asked, curious as to why the girl just sat beside her.

The question took Eri off guard. Frankly, she didn't know why. She just wanted to be there so her legs carried her there but now that she thought about it, why isn't she taking the girl into her custody? Well, maybe it was because she really wanted to stay like this, together with that serious, easily embarrassed, shy but loving girl who could not stand short skirts despite being an idol for a little longer. As she crafted up an answer, she unknowingly rested her head on Umi's shoulder, startling the girl.

Her unconscious action stirred up a myriad of thoughts in Umi's head. The bluenette stiffened up as she exhaled slowly, she questioned mentally, _'What is Eri doing? What is with this close proximity... Maybe she's just tired, after all she has to juggle with her studies and club activities. Maybe I should let her rest for a while longer...'_ At that moment, she turned her head swiftly only to find her face directly in front of Eri's. _'Ah, I just looked at her. I just looked at her. I just looked at her. Our faces were only a few centimeters apart! Why can't anyone hear my cries? Somebody answer me!'_ She continued to cry internally.

Feeling her face heat up, Eri noticed her unexplained action. Seeing that the girl carried a conflicted expression, she felt guilt and sadness overwhelming her. Sitting up straight, she let out a cough to clear up the tension in the air.

"Sorry about that Umi, I was just thinking about something and felt really tired." She delivered her sincere but not truthful apology naturally.

"Ah, well. It was. Well. I didn't mind so." She tried to respond to Eri and now a flustered expression emerged on the girl's face, making Eri chuckle from the view.

"E-Eri! This isn't funny!" Umi pouted as she glared at the girl who was laughing now.

"Haha... Sorry Umi, you're just too cute!" Eri admitted as she wiped a tear from her sapphire orbs after laughing too hard.

Silence drowned the room as Eri realized what has slipped out from her mouth. She looked hesitantly at Umi, praying that she would not find a disgusted look plastered on her face.

Instead, the girl had a faint blush dusted on her cheeks as she peeked shyly at the blonde. Realizing that she was caught red-handed, she froze like a deer in the headlights. Struggling to restrain her laughter, Eri burst out laughing to Umi's chagrin.

Clearing her throat to tone down the level of embarrassment she was feeling, she complained softly, "Do you say that to all the girls you meet? No wonder so many juniors are swooning over you."

"Ehhhh? Then are you saying that you do that too since there's quite a handful of juniors who are head over heels for you." Eri teased the jealous girl, hitting the girl playfully on the shoulder.

"So the dignified and serious Sonoda Umi is well-received by-"

"E-Eri! W-what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that Umi is the ladies-"

"Eri!"

A cough interrupted the two's conversation. They looked up to find Tojou Nozomi standing in front of them, looking at them amusedly.

"I hate to interrupt your flirting but-"

"We weren't flirting!"

"Erichii, there's only Kotori and Umi left. Are you a good cop or the bad cop that flirts with her robbers and calls them cute-"

"Nozomi! How long have you been listening-"

"Well now that that's said, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now~" The girl said before swiftly leaving the duo.

"... That Nozomi didn't even give us any room to justify ourselves." The blonde complained as she looked over to Umi

"U-u-Umi?" She spoke cautiously as the girl started muttering to herself incessantly in an incoherent manner.

"W-w-w-we weren't f-f-f-flirting!" The girl burst out.

Eri looked incredulously at the archer.

"We weren't doing any indecent things! We were just talking and and-"

"Umi... That's enough. Nozomi's gone." The blonde whispered bitterly. _Did she have to reject that idea so much?_

"E-Eri... What's wrong?" She asked as the girl stood up quickly with a hint of bitterness.

The girl remained silent.

Then, Umi realized that amidst the silent and almost discreet tapping from the sky, there was rain inside the room too.

A shower of a girl's tears.

"Do... You hate it that much?" The girl choked out.

"What do you mean?" Umi replied in a confused tone, not understanding what the girl was getting at.

Taking a deep swallow before continuing, the girl whispered, "The idea of... Flirting with me."

"W-w-w-what, I-I don't hate it. It's just that... It's embarrassing..." She admitted timidly.

"Really?" Eri asked, with a tinge of hope in her words.

"Well... How can I hate anything to do with you..." Umi continued, her face blazing up and her breaths becoming ragged.

"Umi..." She started as the girl approached her.

A little tentatively, the girl enveloped the blonde in her warmth.

Eri let out a surprised gasp but reciprocated the action. She could see a thin layer of perspiration shimmering on the girl's neck.

_'She must have worked up a lot of courage to admit that to me... '_

Feeling ashamed by her actions, she pulled the girl deeper into her warmth, embracing her tightly as held the girl firmly.

"Sonoda Umi. You're under arrest. For stealing my heart." She declared as she tilted Umi's chin to face her, staring longingly into the girl's golden orbs as her words reached the girl.

Afterwards, the blonde burrowed her face into the girl's chest. Feeling really embarrassed by her cliché words and bold actions.

Umi stood rooted to the floor, embarrassed and enchanted because of the blonde.

The two continued their embrace, both embarrassed and rhapsodic of the blonde's confession.

The letter slipped out of the blonde's pocket quietly, landing onto the floor as it unfolded to reveal Eri's bunny drawn next to Umi's with heart shapes fluttered around them.

* * *

A/n: I'm a lazy ass pig. These two are idiots. LOVE ARROW SHOOT


End file.
